<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【维勇】同居三十题[R18] by C_Alice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309433">【维勇】同居三十题[R18]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Alice/pseuds/C_Alice'>C_Alice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Alice/pseuds/C_Alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【维勇】同居三十题[R18]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【维勇】维勇的同居三十题</p><p>*OOC预警 <br/>*这次的更新有把几个梗都放在一起用了，所以就不写标题了，稍微留一点惊喜<br/>*这次的更新有车，注意避雷<br/>*ky原地爆炸<br/>*观赏愉快！</p><p>1.</p><p>“勇利，你看了JJ的SNS了吗，他当爸爸了耶。”维克托一边刷着SNS的维克托一边把头枕在勇利的大腿上，看着坐在沙发上认真看书的这个黑发青年说道。</p><p>“诶是吗，那真是祝贺他。”早已习惯了维克托的行为的勇利也就这么自然的把自己的腿当作膝枕的维克托，瞟了一眼维克托的手机屏幕平静的说。</p><p>“时间过的真快啊，JJ都结婚那么长时间了。我想起来那年在决赛前JJ自信的不得了说要拿了金牌之后和未婚妻结婚，结果金牌被尤里奥抢走了。庆功宴上还懊悔的不得了，一边喝酒一边说自己没脸和未婚妻结婚了，结果没想到之后还是憋不住结了婚。”</p><p>维克托放下手机，看着在自己面前的同居人。自从他们确认关系以来已经三年了，时间就好像是忘记了胜生勇利这个人的存在一样，岁月也未曾在他脸上留下痕迹。每次走进卫生间看到洗手台上自己用来抗皱的瓶瓶罐罐，他就感受到了为何在这方面二人之间的差距那么大。那些护肤品终究只是买个心理安慰罢了，实际上有没有起作用维克托也不是不清楚。每当维克托和勇利说起这件事的时候，勇利都说自己看起来“年轻”也只是是因为每天都在一起所以不会注意到细微这样的话来安慰维克托。</p><p>“是啊，那个时候我都以为他真的还会再等一年拿了金牌之后才会结婚。他们夫妻俩真是恩爱啊。”勇利一边翻着书一边说着。</p><p>。。。</p><p>“维克托，你有没有想过领养一个孩子？”勇利放下了书认真的看着维克托的脸说道。</p><p>“为什么要突然这么问？”维克托看到这样的勇利也发现了他没有在说着玩，便也摆出来认真的姿态面对自己的恋人。</p><p>“因为如果要一直和我在一起这样下去的话，没办法感受到一个完整的家庭的感觉…… ”</p><p>维克托打断了他的话“等等，你的意思是有了小孩才算是所谓的’完整的家庭’吗？这样说的话我们不是已经有马卡钦吗？”</p><p>“马卡钦当然也是我们的家人，但是还是不一样。你不想见证一个生命的成长吗？虽然没办法生下我们两个的孩子，但是如果是我们两个一起培养的孩子的话，怎么说呢，也是我们两个爱的一种证明之类的吧。或者说的自私一点，你不想在老了之后能有个人照顾吗？而且维克托那么温柔，一定会是一个好爸爸的。”</p><p>维克托坐了起来，面对勇利，捧着他的脸“勇利，看着我，这句话很重要你要仔细听清楚。”</p><p>“我也许不会成为你口中说的’好爸爸’，因为我把我的温柔都给了你。我很自私，也许我没办法把本该属于你的温柔分给那个孩子。”</p><p>“不管在哪里，多大岁数，只要有你在我就是最幸福的人。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“维克托你听我解释！”</p><p>“我不管！！勇利你好过分……我要离家出走！！”</p><p>“？？！维克托你等一下！”还没等勇利说完，他眼前的维克托就已经关上门离开了，留下勇利一个人尴尬的站在原地。</p><p>事情的起因是这样的，两天后就是勇利和维克托的交往四周年了，两人都交往了那么长时间了，勇利便想要趁这个机会和维克托求婚。他和尤里奥商量了之后想了一个方法来支开维克托——把马卡钦买的狗粮全部藏到地下储物间里，然后骗维克托说家里的狗粮吃完了，不能让马卡钦饿着让维克托去超市买一下，然后趁这个时间勇利就可以把家里布置的浪漫一些，然后在浪漫的氛围里和维克托求婚。</p><p>于是前一天晚上勇利偷偷把狗粮运到了储物间里，结果早上要喂马卡钦的维克托到处都找不到自己放好的狗粮，而且他纳闷昨天晚上才开的一袋新的狗粮，今天怎么就不翼而飞了，又不能饿着马卡钦，稍微感受到了一点异端的维克托便问了勇利到底是怎么回事。结果面对维克托稍稍强硬一点的语气，再加上勇利说谎的能力太差，还是暴露了勇利把狗粮藏起来了的事情。勇利慌了，便努力辩解自己只是想要和维克托开个玩笑，结果最后导致了上面的对话。</p><p>其实勇利感到有些纳闷，平时的维克托明明不会在意这样玩笑，结果这次居然还离家出走了。勇利把这件事告诉了尤里奥，尤里奥除了责备勇利嘴太笨之外其他也什么都做不了。勇利想要好好的和维克托道个歉，然后把自己想要创造机会向维克托结婚的事情说出来，结果没想到维克托离家出走还没有带手机，而且勇利发现维克托居然还把车开走了，这下想要找到维克托就变的麻烦了起来。尤里奥相信他肯定还是会回来的，不过就是时间问题，于是勇利也只能等着维克托自己回来了。而在城市另一边的维克托正坐在车里正一脸得意的朝着一家定制珠宝店开去。</p><p>其实维克托早早就在在圣彼得堡市中心的一家珠宝店定制了求婚用的对戒，想要把这个交往纪念日变成求婚纪念日。也不是那个勇利分期付款送给他的戒指哪里不好，而是他觉得求婚戒指还是要有一个更好，而且最好是定做的。前一天晚上维克托还在为怎么编一个出去的理由而苦恼，没想到今天早上勇利还为自己创造了个离开的理由，于是维克托便借着这个借口从家里跑了出来。虽然这个理由些许有点小孩子气，或许刚刚自己说的有点太过了，不知道有没有吓到勇利，维克托在心里默默的记下回家了之后要好好道个歉。</p><p>结果在这个值得纪念的日子里，白天的二人居然没有一起度过 —— 一个人在家里焦虑的等待自己的同居人，一个人则因为求婚的事宜万事俱备而掩盖不住自己上扬的嘴角。<br/>如果心是一个容器，他们对彼此的爱和关心早已溢出了这个容器。也许就连他们自己都没有发现，二人在同居了那么长时间之后，自己才真正的打开了自己房间的门让对方住了进来。有时甚至想要把那个房间反锁起来，把自己的宝贝藏起来不让别人看到。但是就算是上了锁，他身上散发出来的光芒也没办法被盖住，不过自己确确实实得到了他的心，成为了对他们来说的唯一。</p><p>傍晚，勇利把做好的晚饭端上桌子，视线转向了餐桌旁落地窗外的夕阳。今天是久违的冬日里的晴天，勇利看着窗外的景色，心想这些下了几乎半年的雪真的可以全部融化掉吗？这件简单的事情居然在这里看似有些不太可能。不过说起来窗外的景色真美啊，云在晴朗无比的天空上用光作为画笔染出了亮眼的橘色。湖边松树上的雪像是吸收了阳光温度一样，虽然太阳出来打了个照面，它还是像冰箱里的电灯一样没有温度。</p><p>就在勇利想要去拿手机把窗外的景色拍下来给远在长谷津的家人看的时候，大门那边传来了开锁的声音。勇利听到了熟悉的钥匙碰撞的声音，也顾不上拍照了然后跑到玄关。维克托看到勇利后，都没来得及惊讶勇利居然那么快就跑过来了，勇利就上前抱住了维克托。</p><p>“就半天不见就那么想念我吗，我的勇利。”勇利的头搭在维克托的肩上不吭声。两人的身高差的不是很多，但是因为欧洲人和亚洲人天生的体格差，维克托刚好可以用身体包住自己眼前的恋人，而勇利也特别喜欢被维克托的气息包裹着的感觉。勇利不喜欢用那些复杂的护肤品和香水，就算是因为这里的天气太干燥用的身体乳都是无香型的，所以他的身上没有强烈的香味，取而代之的衣物的柔顺剂和香皂的淡淡清香，维克托形容为干净的味道，每次闻到都会有种，这就是自己的归宿的感觉。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“勇利？”</p><p>“其实你今天’离家出走’的原因不是因为我把马卡钦的狗粮藏起来了吧。”</p><p>“哈哈，果然被识破了。”说着维克托便拉开了抱着自己的勇利，给二人之间稍稍拉出了一点距离。</p><p>“那你要好好解释一下为什么就那样就走了呢？而且手机也不带，完全……”还没等勇利说完，他就因为维克托突然的举动丧失了那一秒的语言组织能力。</p><p>“胜生勇利，你愿意嫁给维克托·尼基福罗夫吗。”维克托拿出放在自己包里定制的戒指，在玄关单膝下跪向勇利求婚了。</p><p>“你愿意从此以后生活里多一个每天会因为要给马卡钦喂食而操心的人吗？”</p><p>“噗……”</p><p>“勇利，我可是在认真的求婚啊”</p><p>“在玄关吗？”</p><p>“这个……”</p><p>“你明明知道我不会拒绝，就不能再浪漫一点吗。”</p><p>“…那意思就是说？！”</p><p>勇利跪在地上，轻轻吻上维克托因为惊喜而微微张开的双唇后，在他耳边耳语到“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.（这里有车，注意避雷）</p><p> </p><p>从玄关一直到卧室里面，二人的衣服被随意的丢在地上，从没来得及完全关上的门缝里传来了二人略微有些急促的接吻黏腻的声音和喘息声。勇利跨坐在维克托的大腿上，膝盖撑着床上从而不让自己的体重全部压在维克托身上。维克托的一只手抚摸着勇利的后背，用指尖感受着他凹下去的腰线，勇利因为感受到了刺激不自觉的扭动着身体，闭上双眼享受着恋人带来的刺激。维克托的另一只手伸进了勇利的内裤里，掏出他半勃的性器，熟练地按照勇利喜欢的方式来抚慰，满意地听着从接吻的缝隙里漏出的喘息，原本温柔地快融化了的眼神中参杂着带有一丝强硬气息的占有欲。</p><p>【这样的勇利只能被我看到】</p><p>维克托的手顺着脊柱一路往下，摸到了勇利的那个私密的后庭。勇利努力地放松着自己的身体，再加上前端的刺激和维克托高超的吻技，手指的进出随着肠液的分泌逐渐加快，仔细听甚至可以听到水声。维克托熟练的找到了那个能让勇利兴奋的点，不断向那里进攻，勇利在一声惊呼中推开了和自己接吻的维克托，在两人分开的间隙里不停的喘息。</p><p>当然勇利不是一昧的被欺负的那一方，他知道维克托的乳首是他的敏感点，便伸出手，一边玩弄着，另一边用舌头玩弄着小小的乳尖，忘情的吮吸着。他们第一次发现维克托居然对乳头有那么大的反应的时候维克托还挺害羞的，毕竟作为一个大男人居然会对乳头传来的刺激有反应多少有些意外。就在勇利快要因为维克托前后同时传来的刺激到达高潮时，他从床上跪了起来，强行让自己的身体脱离维克托的掌握。他低下头在维克托的唇上留下带有诱惑和欲望的一吻，以一种居高临下的姿态说“进来吧，我准备好了。”他想要维克托的分身让他达到高潮而不是手指。</p><p>【还想要看到更多的这样的勇利】</p><p>其实维克托也好不到哪里去，要不是勇利主动停了下来，可能再过一段时间自己就会因为乳头高潮了。勇利一只手扶着维克托的那根巨物，一只手撑在维克托的胸膛上，对准了自己的后穴把腰沉了下去。</p><p>“全部进来了，好大……”虽然扩张做的很充足，但是面对维克托惊人的尺寸还是略微有些吃力。维克托继续抚慰着勇利的分身，在适应了一段时间后，进出也变得越来越顺利了，随之而来的水声也变得越来越响。勇利很喜欢这个体位，他可以清楚的看到自己恋人的脸，可以看到这个把全世界的粉丝搞得七魂六窍的男人只为自己而倾倒的表情。勇利自己掌握着进出的节奏，扭动地腰肢，也放任维克托在自己身体的各个地方都留下吻痕——反正最近大概都不会出门了，稍微放纵一下也不错。</p><p>原本就处于高潮临界点的勇利不久就达到了第一次的高潮，射出的精液把两人腹部中间弄的黏黏糊糊的。勇利因为高潮的快感停下了动作，维克托乘势把勇利扑倒在了床上，还贴心的把手臂垫在勇利的脑后，相比下来下半身的动作充满了占有欲。</p><p>刚刚高潮过的勇利哪能受得了这样高频率的动作，他被顶的甚至无法无法说出一个完整的句子，他那可怜的刚刚才高潮过的性器夹在两人中间还地断断续续的射出一些稀薄的白色精液，像是被打开了什么开关一样，娇喘随着维克托的动作停都停不下来。</p><p>“勇利，疼吗？我有让你舒服吗？”每次二人的性事维克托都非常温柔，他自然也清楚自己作为俄罗斯人的尺寸，每次都因为害怕会把勇利弄疼而刻意克制住自己。</p><p>“都做了…那么多次了…不管是谁都会…习惯的啊…啊…维克托不用…不用管我，再快一点也…也可以的…啊！”</p><p>“那我就恭命不如从命了…！”</p><p>“好深…啊…啊！”勇利的手摸上自己被精液沾满的腹部，进出的力度太大甚至有一种快要顶出腹部的错觉。他躺在维克托身下，看着为这场性事痴迷的维克托，享受着只有自己能看到的维克托的脸庞。</p><p>这时维克托一个深顶让勇利止不住自己的眼泪哭了出来。如果是平时的维克托肯定不会原谅让自己的宝贝哭出来的自己。但是在床上的时候就变的不一样了，维克托看着勇利因为眼泪变得有些迷朦的双眼，像是一颗清澈的玻璃球上蒙上了一层雾，微微泛红的眼眶让他逐渐痴狂，这样的勇利想要看的更多，这一切都是属于维克托的……</p><p>“哈…啊！”被撞上深处的敏感点的勇利止不住自己的喘息，由下半身产生的快感沿着脊髓往上，头皮一阵发麻。维克托的分身的撞击一次比一次强烈，一次比一次深。维克托也失去了往日的风度，此时他就是为性爱而痴狂的凡人，而把他变成这样的凡人的罪魁祸首现在正躺在他的身下。</p><p>勇利甚至感觉在自己体内的性器又大了一圈，进出的速度和力度越来越快，激烈的性爱让勇利没有闲心去想其他的事情，只能想着维克托正在和自己做爱。勇利的手不自觉的摸上二人结合的地方，被维克托的分身的温度吓了稍微一颤，再一次感受到自己和维克托正结合在一起，现在的自己一定就是最幸福的人。</p><p>“维克托…嗯…啊…我快要到了…啊…！”</p><p>“我也快了，勇利能等等我和我一起去吗，呃啊…！”</p><p>“不行，太快了…我要…要…去…！了…！啊…！”</p><p>维克托看到第二次高潮了的勇利在一次加快了速度，还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来的勇利又被新一轮的快感淹没，本能地想要向后逃走，从自己承受不了了的快感里逃走，可维克托扣住了他的腰，把他从逃走的边缘拉了回来。</p><p>“抱歉勇利再忍一下，我马上也要去了,呃…啊！”</p><p>“啊啊呜呜呜我不要了啊…啊…啊…太多了我不要了啊……维克托，维克托…喜欢你，我爱你…呜！”</p><p>“我也爱你勇利，我要到了，呃…啊！”</p><p>在数次深顶之后，维克托也到达了高潮。白色的的精液喷射在勇利的肠壁里，射出的精液过多，甚至从穴口溢了出来。</p><p>高潮过后的二人保持着插入的姿势又吻到了一起，掠夺着对方口中的空气侵占着口腔里的空间。</p><p>“勇利…在这样让我呆一会。”</p><p>“维克托是真的喜欢在里面温存一会啊。”</p><p>“如果可以的话我还想永远都呆在里面不出来呢。”</p><p>“这样的话我会苦恼的…”</p><p>“其实勇利不是也喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>“笨蛋不要说出来啊…会不好意思的。”</p><p>“但是无可救药的喜欢上我这个笨蛋的勇利也聪明不到哪里去啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>【笨蛋我喜欢你】</p><p>【我爱你】</p><p> </p><p>2. <br/>（第二天早上——）</p><p>“话说回来昨天晚上勇利好厉害啊，是怎么发现我回来了的？难道是在我身上装了雷达什么的吗。”</p><p>“我才不会做这种事呢！嘛我是听到你钥匙的声音所以发现了的。”</p><p>“这个都可以分辨出来啊，我的钥匙发出来的声音有什么特别的吗？”</p><p>“也说不上来，反正就是一听就知道了。”</p><p>“那说明我的未婚夫是真的爱着我的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“维克托，外面的雪真的可以化的掉吗？”</p><p>“为什么这么问？”<br/>“因为你看，那些雪完全没有要融化的意思啊，每次觉得天气暖和了一点那些雪都还在那里，等下一场下雪就堆的更多了。”</p><p>“四月份暖和起来了之后还是会化掉的，至少这一点上还是相信这里的太阳吧。虽然看起来不可能但是确实能全部化掉的。勇利会问这样的问题有点意外啊。”</p><p>“你想，这个是不是和我们一样，不管别人多不期待我们，觉得我们不可能，结果还是在一起了。”</p><p>“那你和我在一起觉得幸福吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“诶？明明都订婚了？”</p><p>“正是因为订婚了所以才正式开始了不是吗？不过不管接下来发生什么，我愿意和你一起创造属于我们的幸福。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>